Rhino
Rhino '''(oder auch ''Prof. Rhino'') ist ein anthropomorpher Battle-Rapper, der aus dem RBB bekannt wurde. Er ist eines der acht Gründungsmitglieder des RBB und Teil der Crew The Big Five, zu der auch Lion King, Leopard, Elephant und Buffalo gehören. Rhino im RBB: Rhino nahm an der ersten Staffel des RBB Ende 2014 teil. Er traf dabei in der ersten Runde auf die beiden Eichhörnchen Cip-n-Ciop, gegen die er jedoch knapp verlor. Er tauchte im Finale jedoch noch einmal in der Runde von Octopussy gegen den späteren Turniersieger Hippo auf, als er ihr einen Gastpart rappte. Rhino reichte eine Qualifikation für die zweite Staffel des RBB ein und battlete im Achtelfinale gegen die damalige Newcomerin Snail, der er nach Hin- und Rückrunde unterlag. Nach der Hinrunde hatte es noch Gleichstand nach Punkten gegeben. In seiner Rückrunde frontete er vorwiegend Snails langsame Fortbewegung. Er wurde dabei sogar vom späteren Turniersieger Leopard unterstützt. Snail gewann die Runde jedoch trotzdem und hatte mit Cip-n-Ciop sogar einen ihrer wenigen Gastparts eingebaut. Nach seiner zweiten erfolglosen RBB-Teilnahme distanzierte sich Rhino vom Battle-Rap, war ab und an aber noch in Runden seiner Crew-Kollegen zu sehen. Ob er wieder an einem Turnier teilnimmt, ist nicht geklärt. Für das 2015 erstmals stattfindende Battle of the Beasts reichte er eine Qualifikation ein, er wurde jedoch nicht in das Turnier gewählt. Er nahm jedoch erneut am RBB 3.0 teil und wurde ins Turnier gewählt. In der ersten Runde erhielt er mit ChinChilla einen leichten Gegner. Rhino besiegte diese souverän und feierte seinen ersten Sieg in einem Battle überhaupt. Im Achtelfinale traf er auf Adyy und besiegte sie überraschend und sehr knapp, sodass er ins Viertelfinale einzog und dort gegen GrimbarthTheBadger, einen Newcomer, antrat. In diesem Battle musste er jedoch eine Niederlage einstecken und flog aus dem Turnier. Im BOB 2016 nahm Rhino unter dem Namen ''"Prof. Rhino"'' ebenfalls teil, schied allerdings bereits in der ersten Runde gegen den eher unbekannten Pelican aus. Eigenschaften: Eine von Rhinos Besonderheiten ist, beim Battlen in den sogenannten "Professor mode" zu wechseln und, ähnlich wie in seinem Gastauftritt im Finale oder im RBB 3.0 in der Runde gegen ChinChilla, eine Art wissenschaftlicher Abhandlung über den Gegner zu bringen, um ihn mit belegten Fakten zu punchen. Damit unterscheidet er sich von anderen Battle-Rappern, die größeren Wert auf (erfundenen) Realtalk legen, allen voran Foxx. Allerdings behielt er dieses Stilmittel in späteren Runden nicht bei, etwa in seiner Runde gegen Snail. Obwohl er mit den Big Five zu einer der bekanntesten Crews der Szene gehört, ist er unter den Zuschauern vergleichsweise unbeliebt. Viele werfen ihm vor, sich nicht genug Mühe zu geben, was seine Niederlagen gegen zumindest auf dem Papier deutlich schwächere Gegner erklären könnte. Besonders die Tatsache, dass er seinem Professor mode nicht immer treu geblieben ist, wird ihm negativ angesehen. Rhino erzeugte einen großen Hype um seine Person, als er als Feature in Buffalos Runde gegen Bee auftrat. Dabei brachte er folgende "Punchline", die er in leicht abgewandelter Form auch gegen Adyy ("I like Mladen's cats, but you should be forbidden!") brachte: "I like ladybugs, but bees should be forbidden!" Battles und Ergebnisse: '''RBB I (Staffel I, 2014): * Viertelfinale: Gegen Cip-n-Ciop (5:2 für Cip-n-Ciop) RBB II (Staffel II, 2015): * Achtelfinale: Gegen Snail (7:5 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Snail) Battle of the Beasts 2015: * Qualifikation eingereicht, aber nicht ins Turnier gewählt RBB 3.0 (Staffel III, Mitte 2015): * 16tel-Finale: Gegen ChinChilla (7:0 für Rhino) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Adyy (8:7 für Rhino) * Viertelfinale: Gegen GrimbarthTheBadger (9:6 für GrimbarthTheBadger) Battle of the Beasts 2016 (als Prof. Rhino): * Vorrunde: Gegen Pelican (6:5 für Pelican) Kategorie:Big-Five-Mitglied Kategorie:Shallow rapper Kategorie:RBB